I’d Rather Be In Love
by Ali B
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha how she really feels...this could get ugly... [KagInu] [Incomplete]
1. Part One: I'd Rather Be In Love

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*Disclaimer #2* I do not own the song "I'd Rather Be In Love" by Michelle Branch or anything that relates to it.  
  
*Summary* Kagome is at home when Inuyasha comes to visit her after a fight. They make up to Michelle Branch's "I'd Rather Be In Love" off of her CD Spirit Room.  
  
*Parings* Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
*A/N~ Rating for language and angst*  
  
I'd Rather Be In Love  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Part 1: I'd Rather Be In Love  
  
***Kagome's POV***  
  
"I can't believe him! That fucking asshole!" I scream out to the world as I make my way out of the well house.  
  
I stop my rambling for just a minute to check if anyone's home. Nope, great, just fucking great.  
  
"SHIT! Just great! What did I do so wrong?! Why does my life have to be so fucking unfair! What the hell have I done that is so unforgiving?! God damnit!"  
  
As I stomp up to my room and slam my door. I jump on my bed and scream into my pillow with all my might. When I finally catch my barrings I sit up and glare at my window. HIS window. The window that HE always comes threw to drag me back THERE! Back to my hell where THEY are always together. I turn around then, back to the window as it hangs open so innocently. Yeah, innocent, that just fits it, that son-of-a-bitch window!  
  
I start to talk, well, yell aloud again.  
  
"How could Inuyasha say that I was "just a shard detector" when we're supposed to be friends? That stupid ass prick! I help him, give up everything for him, but yet it's not enough! Nothing is ever enough! None of the shit I do is EVER good enough for that damn man! I never want to go back, I never want to hear him again as long as I live! AH!"  
  
I sit there seething for a moment then realize something and start to laugh at myself.  
  
"But then again what the hell am I babbling on about? I love that damn idiot! Gods how I hate him! But I love him too! I hate him for making me love him! This is his entire fault! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Damn you, Inuyasha!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
I cannot help it  
  
I couldn't stop it if I tried  
  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Heh. I think that he knows that I can't stay mad at him. The fucking bastard. He has to or else he would be nicer. Or maybe he really does hate me."  
  
At this point I start to tear up.  
  
"Probably does. After all, just like he says, I am weak, ugly, worthless, bitch, a nuisance to everyone and everything. I am someone who deserves to be killed. Maybe that's why Inuyasha keeps Kikyo around, hoping that one day she'll actually kill me, well, that and he loves her. No, never me, he could never lower himself enough to love the loser, powerless, unattractive, wannabe, miko, wench. Never. Maybe I should die, but then I would still die loving him."  
  
Now I am full on sobbing and crying, no longer able to speak. I am crying so loud that I don't even notice the strong pair of arms that wrap around me and pull me close. The owner whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Until I heard him say, "I love you." Then I freeze.  
  
------------------------------  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
------------------------------  
  
***End POV***  
  
------------------------------  
  
Turn out the lights now  
  
To see is to believe  
  
I just want you near me  
  
I just want you here with me  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
  
It's the least that I could do  
  
------------------------------  
  
***Inuyasha's POV***  
  
'Shit I mad her mad again. This time I really fucked up. How the hell could I call her "just a shard detector" like that? That is NOT what she is to me. She is my life, the air I breath, the force that keeps my from floating away. My one and only.' I think to myself and I make my way to the well.  
  
"This is what brought her to me." I say absently.  
  
I climb out of the well and find that Kagome is home alone in her bedroom. Good. That will make apologizing a lot easier. I hope.  
  
------------------------------  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
------------------------------  
  
As I make my way to my window I hear screaming. At first I was going to rush up, but then I caught what was actually being said.  
  
"Heh. I think that he knows that I can't stay mad at him. The fucking bastard. He has to or else he would be nicer. Or maybe he really does hate me." I hear Kagome's voice before me. She sits with her back to the window.  
  
'What the fuck? Hate her?' I think to myself totally horrified by the idea. 'I could never hate you!' I want to scream it out, but I should let her finish. I need to know how she feels. 'I need to know before I tell her.'  
  
She starts to cry soon after that, I can smell her tears. I can always smell them.  
  
------------------------------  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
------------------------------  
  
I almost went to her then, but I held back. 'Please don't cry!' I silently willed her. Then she spoke again.  
  
"Probably does. After all, just like he says, I am weak, ugly, worthless, bitch a nuisance to everyone and everything."  
  
'How the hell could I say that to her. I can't believe how many lies I've told her before, how much shit I've said. Now she thinks...' I think but trail off, still listening closely.  
  
"I am someone who deserves to be killed."  
  
'WHAT?!' I scream in my mind. She most definitely doesn't deserve to die. But if I thought that I was shocked before her next words crushed me.  
  
"Maybe that's why Inuyasha keeps Kikyo around, hoping that one day she'll actually kill me, well, that and he loves her. No, never me, he could never lower himself enough to love the loser powerless unattractive wannabe miko wench. Never. Maybe I should die, but then I would still die loving him."  
  
Kagome now starts to cry hard. I have had enough. I won't stand here and let her think those horrible things about herself.  
  
I jump in through he window, unnoticed, and walk up behind her. I then sit down on her bed and wrap my arms around her.  
  
------------------------------  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
------------------------------  
  
She falls back against me and I tell her how I feel.  
  
"I love you."  
  
***End POV***  
  
------------------------------  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
  
To be loved  
  
I can't explain it  
  
I know it's tough to be loved  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kagome slowly turned to face Inuyasha, her face tear streaked, eyes puffy.  
  
She wanted to believe him, she really did, but past experiences and let down after let down wouldn't let her see the simple fact that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Liar." She whispered emotionlessly. Then she felt pain, betrayal, and most of all anger. "Let go of me, you fucking liar! Get the hell away!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while struggling.  
  
------------------------------  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
------------------------------  
  
"No, no more lies. I love you and only you, I have for a very long time. I just didn't want to show it. I was a fool, scared of rejection, what might happen if anyone found out. But I don't care anymore; I just want to be with you. You're all that I want." He whispered back quickly, trying to make her see, willing her to listen.  
  
"But you can't love me, when you love HER! You will always go back to HER!"  
  
"NO! I don't want to be with Kikyo! She can't go to hell by herself! I won't and I refuse to go and leave you behind! I want a future with you! NOT with HER! Please, Kagome, you have to believe me! What can I do to make you see?!"  
  
"There's nothing."  
  
"Please!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Oh, oh  
  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
------------------------------  
  
"The only thing that you can do is show me. Make me believe that you live for me, want to be with me, love me! Make me believe it! Make me believe that you love me as much as I love you, that you will make me smile and laugh, make me want to live!" she yelled.  
  
------------------------------  
  
And I'd rather be in love  
  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
  
Oh I'd rather be in love with you  
  
------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha spun her around to look at him.  
  
He kissed her for all he was worth, everything that he felt for her, placed in that one single kiss. The kiss that would show her that he loved her and would forever love her. The kiss that made all doubt vanish in one fluid moment.  
  
"Kagome, I love you, more than anything in the world! I want to be with you, mate with you, have children with you, love you. If you'll let me. I am truly sorry for everything I have ever done or said to hurt you, I would take it all back if I could, but I can't. Please forgive me so that we can start a life together. Please!"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, together. I love so much, more that words can ever say. So, yes, I'll be yours, to be with, to mate with, have children with, to love. Just always be by my side and I'll always be by yours."  
  
They stayed holding each other until the sun set. With night the two young lovers fell asleep in each other's grasps, holding tightly. Snuggling up together and disregarding the world for a few hours, just to be together and have their version of a happily ever after.  
  
------------------------------  
  
And I feel you holding me, oh.  
  
------------------------------  
  
*A/N~ So, what do you think? Good, bad? I worked kinda hard on this one, cause I love the song so much! Sorry Kagome was kind of OOC with all the cursing, but hell, I think that everyone should get a chance to vent once in a while! And cursing certainly helps me, so why not Kag-chan?!  
  
*A little something extra ~Dialogue~*  
  
Kag: Now that was awesome! I got to curse the world out! *Starts dancing*  
Inu: Did you really have to curse that much, Kagome? I mean really, you gave even ME a run for my money!  
Kag: *Sticks tongue out* Yes, Inuyasha, I did! And I could SO whoop you in a swearing contest any day after this fic!  
Inu: FEH! You wish woman!  
Ali: Actually, Inuyasha, when I am writing for her she can say whatever the hell she wants!  
Kag: Thank you, Ali-chan!  
Inu: SO it's your fault, AGAIN, for messing up a fic?!  
Ali: Messing up?! Excuse me, but when have I ever done that?!  
Inu: How about every fic where Kagome isn't with me, when Kikyo touches me, when you let Naraku kiss Kagome, when Sesshomaru got a lemon before me, when-  
Ali: Okay, okay, I get it! But come on, Inuyasha, I don't make them for you!  
Kag: Yeah, and besides the fic ended good for both of us, right?!  
Inu: I guess so.  
Ali: Well, now that that's settled, I have started construction on part two of this story!  
Inu: Will I get sex?!  
Kag: You're such a dog!  
Inu: *Pout*  
Ali: Sorry, Inu-kun, but no lemon on FF.net! If you're extra nice I MIGHT write on for MM.net!  
Inu: *Begging and pleading* PLEASE!  
Ali: Maybe...  
Kag: What is it with men and sex?! I swear if guys didn't have dicks they wouldn't have an occupation!  
Ali: *Rolling on ground laughing* Now, now, Kag-chan, that wasn't very nice! My apologies to the male portion of our species!  
Kag: *Snort* Please, they are a species of their own!  
Ali: *Crying* That's so-  
Inu: NOT TRUE! Woman are a bigger pain in the ass then men! I need makeup, I have cramps, I want you to buy me something, and it's always something you people!  
Kag: You people?! Idiot! Men are by far the worst! I need food, I have to watch sports, I want to have sex, and all that is a must with YOU PEOPLE!  
Ali: Breath, Kagome, breath.  
Inu & Kag: *Glaring at each other*  
Ali: God, if I would have known that the battle of the sexes was going to happen in this conversation then I would have stood clear! Well, anyway, I had better stop them before World War Three starts! Ja! *Prying Kag-chan and Inu-kun away from each other*  
  
^_^ 


	2. Part Two: Running

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*Disclaimer #2* I do not own the song "Running" by No Doubt or anything that relates to it.  
  
*Summary* Kagome and Inuyasha discuss their feelings, wants, and needs. They make up to No Doubt's "Running" off of their CD Rock Steady.  
  
*Parings* Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
*A/N~ I thought that "Running" was a perfect song for this fic!*  
  
I'd Rather Be In Love  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Part 2: Running  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered when she awoke the next morning.  
  
There were still so questions that Kagome needed answers for.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Run, running all the time  
  
Running from the future  
  
With you right by my side  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Yes Kagome?" he answered in an equally hushed tone. His mouth was lightly touching her neck.  
  
She swallowed for a moment as if contemplating a question that she knew would sound wrong.  
  
"What of Kikyo?" she asked finally.  
  
He stilled.  
  
She stilled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What is going to happen when we see her again? Will you run to her, like usual, like always?"  
  
"Kagome, I told you, I only love you!" He kissed her shoulder for infuses.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Me, I'm the one you chose  
  
Out of all the people  
  
You wanted me the most  
  
------------------------------  
  
"That's never stopped you before."  
  
"Kagome." He whispered against her skin. "I have to save her. It is my fault that she died. I need to avenge-"  
  
Kagome stood up, getting out of their tangled embrace.  
  
"No you don't! It was as much her fault as it was yours! How can you blame yourself solely?! How can you let her blame you?! Don't you get it?! If you love, or loved or whatever, each other so much how come you couldn't trust each other?! Did it ever occur to you that MAYBE you weren't meant to be?!" she yelled at him.  
  
------------------------------  
  
And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
  
Help me up, let's keep on running  
  
Don't let me fall out of love  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Don't YOU get it?! I DON'T LOVE KIKYO! I know for a fact that we weren't meant to be!" he shouted back. "I don't think that I ever did."  
  
"You never...?"  
  
"No, with her I felt comfort. We were both so lost and alone that we just wanted someone to be with. She wanted to use me to get rid of the jewel; I can see that now. And in me becoming human she could have a normal life. But I had to be human, I guess I wasn't good enough-"  
  
"Don't you ever say that you aren't good enough!"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop saying my name like that. How can you expect me to be angry and frustrated with you if you keep acting like-"  
  
"Like I love you." He stated.  
  
She sighed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Running, running as fast as we can  
  
Do you think we'll make it?  
  
Do you think we'll make it?  
  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
  
So we don't get separated  
  
------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome sadly.  
  
"Why won't you believe me fully?" he asked, sounding heart broken.  
  
Kagome's heart wrenched in her chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, I really want to, but I-"  
  
He pulled her back into his lap, facing him, so that she was straddling his hips.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I just, I can't believe that you want me and not her. After all that's happened. After all the years and tears and pain. I just-"  
  
He sealed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. It was so loving, consuming, mind blowing, that Kagome couldn't resist giving up her worries.  
  
"I love you." She whispered into his mouth.  
  
"I know." He grinned into the kiss.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Be, be the one I need  
  
Be the one I trust most  
  
Don't stop inspiring me  
  
------------------------------  
  
She pulled back to look at him.  
  
"You're much to smug."  
  
"Not smug, just happy."  
  
"I am as well, but, Inuyasha, did you mean what you offered earlier?"  
  
"Which offer, as if I recall there were many."  
  
"Being your mate or wife or whatever you dog-demons call it."  
  
"Of course."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Kagome, when we beat Naraku, Kikyo is put to rest, and Kouga," he smirked, "is six feet under, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, I will. But Kouga will be there to," she said smiling. "In tact," she added.  
  
"Damn, woman, what else do you want from me?!" he teased.  
  
"Your ears." She said seriously.  
  
He stared wide-eyed.  
  
"My w-what?"  
  
She laughed at the expression on his face.  
  
"You're adorable, my little puppy."  
  
He blushed scarlet.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
  
We work so much to keep it going  
  
Don't make me want to give up  
  
------------------------------  
  
"FEH!"  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, why were you afraid to tell me that you love me?" she asked suddenly.  
  
The question wasn't mistrusting; it was more curiosity than anything else.  
  
"I didn't want to be rejected by you." He said honestly.  
  
"Inuyasha, how long have you known me?"  
  
"Three years now, why?"  
  
"Have I ever once rejected you for anything?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Then what in gods name made you wait until NOW to tell me the most important thing of my life?!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Running, running as fast as we can  
  
I really hope we make it  
  
Do you think we'll make it?  
  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
  
So we don't get separated  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kagome crossed her arms infront of her chest, looking extremely like Inuyasha at the moment.  
  
He redden darker. He reasons were stupid. Really stupid. It was mainly because of his quote "non-existent jealously" that he always refused to cop up to. Even if it was right there infront of him and everyone witnessed it.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry, I sort of got distracted." He replied.  
  
'Okay, now, how do I explain this without embarrassing myself?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"You get jealous too easy you know that?" Kagome stated out of no where.  
  
Inuyasha blushed again.  
  
"I-I do not!" he defended.  
  
"Right, okay, SURE, Inuyasha." She said flatly.  
  
They stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"Okay, maybe I did a little, well, a lot, ah, all the time..." he admitted.  
  
She smirked.  
  
"But, it's not my fault that you have always flirted with every guy you've met!" He added quickly.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Running as fast as we can  
  
I really hope we make it  
  
Do you think we'll make it?  
  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
  
So we don't get separated  
  
------------------------------  
  
Her smirk disappeared and he could practically see the anger rising off her.  
  
"I WHAT?!" she screamed.  
  
"Well it's true!" he accused.  
  
"It most certainly is NOT!"  
  
"What about Kouga then?!"  
  
"What about him?! We're JUST friends!"  
  
"Hard to tell by the way that you prance around infront of him!"  
  
"I do not prance!"  
  
"Oh, Kouga, are you okay? How are you? It's great to see you again!" Inuyasha said mimicking Kagome's voice.  
  
She blushed prettily at his insinuations.  
  
"That's," she took a breath, "not fair Inuyasha!"  
  
"Fine, then what about that Hobo guy; that human?!"  
  
"It's Hojo, Inuyasha." She said annoyed.  
  
"Well whatever his name is, you smell like him often when you come home!"  
  
"Because he goes to my school and always...wait a minute did you just say...home...?" Kagome's voice became soft and warm and she continued. "You really have always considered this our home, here with me...haven't you..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
The future...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Suddenly the conversation had turned into something completely different.  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha fiercely and whispered, "I love you!" in his ears over and over again.  
  
Inuyasha was so full of emotion that all he could do was hug Kagome back, returning her "I love yous" every time he drew a breath.  
  
After a while they stopped talking and cuddled together on Kagome's bed, sighing happily every five minutes.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Running, running as fast as we can  
  
Do you think we'll make it?  
  
Do you think we'll make it?  
  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
  
So we don't get separated  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah?" answered Kagome.  
  
"When Naraku and Kikyo are dead, and when we mate, how many pups do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I, ah, I don't really know." She said.  
  
He looked her in the eye.  
  
"You do want to have children with me right?"  
  
"Of course! I just don't know how many! Three or four or maybe five...I don't know, just as long as I have you and we have at least one baby together I don't care! Just as long as it's yours!"  
  
Tears shown in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"You mean it? Our pups would be one quarter demon."  
  
"I mean it with all my heart, Inuyasha, and I'm grateful that you are willing to have children with me! But, quarter demon or not, I will still love them dearly, just like their father! Though, I do hope they have your ears! I want some so badly!"  
  
While Inuyasha was sobbing in Kagome's neck and hair, Kagome was giggling at the image of her and her children with ears.  
  
"Wouldn't that be wonderful?!" she laughed.  
  
"You're already wonderful, you don't need anything else; you're perfect. I love you so much Kagome. So much it hurts sometimes. When I think of all the times I could've lost you...not only to death...but to men as well...when your soul was stolen...when Naraku had you under his mind control...it just hurts so much..."  
  
Now Kagome was the one sobbing.  
  
"Inuyasha, you'll never ever lose me! I'll always be with you! Nothing can ever change that, nothing!" Kagome exclaimed to Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, holding her closer. "I love you more than life itself."  
  
"God, how I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Running as fast as we can  
  
I really hope we make it  
  
Do you think we'll make it?  
  
We're running, running, keep holding my hand  
  
So we don't get separated  
  
------------------------------  
  
"We'll never be separated..." They said together.  
  
*A/N~ Well, there's part two! It took me long enough, ne? Sorry for the wait! I am ninety percent sure that there WILL be a part three, after that we'll see what happens. So, please R&R, it's much appreciated.*  
  
*A little something extra ~Dialogue~*  
  
Inu & Kag: *Still crying and sobbing*  
Inu: I am not *Sniff* crying!  
Kag: Me *Hiccup* either!  
Ali: I'm sure you're not. *Eyebrows raised*  
Inu: We're not!  
Ali: Ah, huh.  
Kag: Okay, well, maybe a little.  
Inu: Alright, maybe a lot.  
Kag: But can you blame us?!  
Inu: After reading that we have a right to tear up!  
Ali: Cry you mean.  
Inu & Kag: Yeah...  
Ali: It's okay, but, just remember that you've almost lost one another many times, so make sure you stay together!  
Inu & Kag: *Bursting into tears while hugging each other and nodding their heads in acceptance*  
San, Mir, Shi, Kir, & Kou: *Walk in and look confused*  
San: What's wrong Kagome?  
Mir: Inuyasha, Kagome, are you hurt?  
Shi: What did the baka do to you Kagome?  
Kir: Meow?  
Kou: Dog! What have you done to my beautiful woman?!  
Ali: *Growl* You are all trespassing on this story! Go away now!  
San, Mir, Shi, Kir, & Kou: Well, excuse us! *Glaring*  
Ali, Kag, & Inu: We're waiting!  
San, Mir, Shi, Kir, & Kou: For what?!  
Ali: For you to leave!  
San, Mir, Shi, Kir, & Kou: Fine! *Stomping off*  
Kag: Well now that they're gone. *Turns to Inu-kun and kisses him passionately*  
Inu: *Shocked, but gets over it and starts to kiss back*  
Ali: Right, so I'll just let myself out. *Irritated*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: Ja!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
